Mounting decorative and functional receptacles to and suspending them from overhead surfaces is a popular and attractive way of displaying planters, bird feeders, lamps, and similar container based items. Whether mounted and hung from an indoor ceiling or outdoors from a roof overhang or a tree, suspended planters, birdfeeders and similar hanging devices provide an appealing and convenient alternative to ground base support of such items.
However, suspended containers present the obvious problem of being out of reach to the normal user who must gain access to the container, e.g. to water or attend to a plant in a suspended planter, to fill a suspended birdfeeder, or maintain a lamp. The use of a step stool to reach elevated containers, while functional, presents the normal hazards which are inherent with standing on a ladder. Moreover, when step stools are not available, the user may attempt to reach the container by alternate, unsafe means. Thus, the removal of a container to attend to its contents and then the replacement of the container in its elevated position is an inconvenient, time consuming, and potentially unsafe process.
The problems associated with suspended, container based items have been recognized by the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,996, 5,052,148, and 5,065,971 disclose various height adjustable planter systems. However, these and similar systems either operate by means of an inordinate number of moving parts which are susceptible to breakage, are expensive to manufacture, and therefore impractical, or they are unstable and difficult to precisely position. Most are cumbersome to operate as well.
The limitations and disadvantages of existing, suspended containers are largely addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,495, which discloses a unique, effective, and efficient height adjustable container system. However, that system does not relate to removal of the container from the suspended system, to setting the container at a variety of heights on the system, and other important functions.